La dueña de mi voluntad
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: La pequeña Nessie logra convencer a Jacob de ir a uno de los lugares que más terror le causa, sobre todo porque van a ir acompañados de Alice, que está entusiasmada. Mal summary, pero es corto y no cuesta nada leerlo.


**Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenecen a Setephenie Meyer, pero éste corto relato pertenece a Livia Scofield Miller, o lo que es lo mismo, a mí.**

…**.**

Imaginé que iba a ser una tarea complicada, pero lo que nunca pensé es que mi vida corriera peligro por estar a su lado.

En apenas un año, toda mi vida había cambiado. Yo tenía mí propia manada y habíamos tenido que enfrentarnos a los Vulturis al completo, junto a varios vampiros amigos de los Cullen, aunque al final no hubo lucha. Y como olvidar el momento en que mi amiga Bella me atacó por que, sin yo quererlo, su hija había empezado a formar parte de mi vida.

Al principio, quise matarla por haber matado a mi amiga durante el parto, pero en cuanto vi su precioso rostro de ángel, toda la ira y el odio se desvanecieron y dieron paso a una sensación de dependencia que ni yo mismo sabía de donde había salido. Necesitaba estar a su lado en todo momento. Necesitaba asegurarme de que nada malo iba a pasarle, a pesar de estar rodeada de ocho vampiros, lo cual ya era suficiente protección. Pero para mi nada era suficiente.

Si, había estado más que dispuesto a morir por lograr que los Vulturis no le hicieran ningún daño. Gracias a Dios, al final mi muerte, ni la de nadie, fue necesaria. Ellos se habían ido, y yo había podido pasar todos los días al lado de mi pequeño ángel. Lo único que da sentido a mi patética vida. Solo por ella había merecido la pena vivir.

- Deberíamos irnos ya, Jake. Tía Alice ya está nerviosa. – dijo la dulce voz de la niña, que estaba sentada sobre mi regazo, leyendo un libro.

Si, tenía un año, aunque aparentaba ya unos tres o cuatro. Y mentalmente, tenía la inteligencia de un adulto. Era mucho más lista que yo, y se ponía como una fiera cuando se lo decía.

- Y porque tengo que ir también yo? – me quejé como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Estábamos en el salón de la casa de los Cullen y, evidentemente, no estábamos solos, sino bajo la atenta mirada de la Barbie, que nunca se apartaba de la niña, sobre todo cuando yo estaba en la casa.

- Dile a tu tía que te acompañe. – dije mirando de reojo a la rubia, que se movió inquieta en la butaca en la que estaba sentada.

- Pero yo quiero que vengas tú. – dijo abrazándose a mi cuello. – Por fi!

- Bueno, venga.

Me levanté, aun con Nessie abrazada a mi cuello, y fui hacia la puerta de la casa. Alice estaba ya en su porche, tocando el claxon insistentemente, como si ello hiciera que avanzara hacia el coche más deprisa.

Me senté con Nessie en el asiento trasero del coche, le puse el cinturón y Alice aceleró al momento. _Parece que tiene prisa._

Cada vez me estaba poniendo más nervioso, imaginándome como iba a transcurrir la mañana de torturas. _No se como me he dejado convencer._

Si sabía porque me habían convencido de que las acompañara. Nessie me lo había suplicado, y no había podido negarme al verla arrodillarse frente a mí. _Seguro que fue idea de Rosalie. _Cuando acepté acompañar a Nessie y Alice ese día, la rubia había empezado a reír a carcajada limpia. _Esto no va a quedar así._

El coche se detuvo a los pocos minutos.

- Ya hemos llegado. – dijo Alice, abriendo todas las puertas del coche.

Nessie se bajó del coche, pero yo no me moví. _Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí._

- Jacob, muévete o no vamos a tener tiempo de hacer nada. – se quejó Alice, que ya llevaba a Nessie en brazos.

Salí del coche y fui tras ellas, aunque cuando llegamos a la puerta, no pude avanzar. Era como si mi inconsciente me impidiera entrar, y yo no me resistí. Me quedé allí hasta que Alice volvió a mi lado y me cogió de la mano.

- Creo que estás exagerando un poco. – dijo calmando un poco sus nervios.

- Quieres decir?

- No es tan malo.

- Creo que no saldré con vida de aquí.

- Jake. – dijo ahora mi ángel, que pasó de los brazos de su tía a los míos. – No será tan malo si tú estás conmigo.

_No puede ser que una niña haga con mi voluntad lo que ella quiera. Debería ser capaz de resistirme, y negarme. Pero me mira de una manera… con esos preciosos ojos, que… que impotencia más grande!_

- Que conste que voy a sufrir mucho. – dije logrando una sonrisa por parte de ambas. – y que lo hago solo porque tú me lo pides. – dije acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

- Gracias Jacob.

Respiré hondo un par de veces, cogiendo a Nessie con un brazo y con la otra mano unida a la de la perversa vampiresa, y los tres entramos en el lugar. Dirigiéndonos a uno de los peores lugares a los que un hombre podía ir. Sobre todo si iba con Alice.

- A donde vamos? – dije mirando a mi alrededor. – A que tienda tenemos que ir? – dije mientras nos adentrábamos en el enorme centro comercial.

- A todas, Jacob. A todas.

Miré a Alice, con el terror grabado en mi rostro, y ésta empezó a reír.

…**.**

**Hola!**

**Ya se que aun tengo que actualizar mis historias, pero no he podido pasarlas al pc, porque me he dejado mi cuaderno en mi casa. Y ahora estaba aburrida frente al pc y he empezado a escribir y me ha salido esto. Espero que me haya quedado un poco decente. **

**Actualizaré lo más deprisa que pueda. Y ya estoy terminando el último capítulo de la historia de Seth y Sarah.**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besos.**

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


End file.
